walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora (TV Series)
Nora is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Nora's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the war with the Saviors, Nora joined Alexandria. Season 9 "The Obliged" In Alexandria, as Michonne and Judith are sitting together on the porch of their house, Nora knocks on their gate. She tells Michonne that crows have been eating about a fourth of Alexandria's tomato crops. Michonne says that the windmill will help once it's built and that she will talk to Eugene when he gets back. Nora also mentions that Negan is refusing to eat food that Scott gave him, to which Michonne replies that she'll handle it. "Who Are You Now?" Six years after Rick Grimes' "death", Nora is part of the council that governs Alexandria and she joins the rest of the council in the church as they interview Magna's group before voting on whether or not they should be permitted to join the community. She and the other residents are shocked when Michonne reveals what Magna's hand tattoo means. "Guardians" In Alexandria, Nora, along with Laura and Kyle, listen as Michonne, Siddiq, and Aaron discuss the new threat, as well as the state of the Kingdom and their invitation to attend the fair. She speaks up and suggests they put the fair invitation up to a vote. Ultimately, it is revealed Nora and the rest of the council decide to send a delegation to the Kingdom to attend the fair. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Nora is among the council members to enter the meeting house as the teacher is going over her lessons with Lydia, Gracie, and several other Alexandrian children. The council announces they need to cut class short as they need the space to hold an emergency meeting regarding the discovery of a Whisperer mask in Oceanside. "Ghosts" Nora listens as Aaron tells the council that the walkers are coming in constant waves. Michonne tells everyone to take care of it and to remember their training. Later that day at an emergency council meeting, Nora listens as Michonne tells everyone instead of retaliating, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. "Silence the Whisperers" Nora is at the dining hall enjoying a meal when Lydia makes a scene by gutting a dead squirrel, upsetting Gage, Margo, and Alfred. She watches as the three leave in disgust before returning to her meal. Later that night, Nora and the council reunite in the meeting house to discuss Lydia's attack. They question Gage and Alfred, who lie and say they were attacked. Gabriel asks why Lydia's the one in the infirmary. They claim to them how their friends got beheaded by the Whisperers and now Margo is dead. The council then lets them go. While the council discusses their vote on Negan's fate, Nora opposes to Negan being spared after explaining her own motives. Daryl arrives and says he believes Lydia, which ties the vote. Gabriel announces he'll take the night to make his decision by tomorrow. "The World Before" Nora attends the funeral service for Siddiq and listens to Gabriel's religious remarks. She silently pays her respects and then leaves the ceremony. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nora has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Nora and Michonne have a good relationship. Michonne trusts Nora's judgement as a council member for Alexandria. Siddiq Even though they aren't scene interacting it is assumed they have a good relationship. They are both members on the Alexandria council, so they respect each other's judgement and Nora attends his funeral, most likely she is saddened by his death. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"The Obliged" *"Who Are You Now?" (No Lines) *"Guardians" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" (No Lines) *"Ghosts" (No Lines) *"Silence the Whisperers" (No Lines) *"The World Before" (No Lines) Trivia *Nora's character was created and inspired by a writer for the show, Geraldine Inoa.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqFs7IOAS6C/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1ji30ogc59vnh References Category:Alive Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters